colors_rangrasiyafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 111
Scene 1 paro and rudra are in train, they sit together, paro feels sleepy, rudra says why you got up, its only 6 am, paro says you also got up, rudra takes bottle with affected hand and drinks water, paro recalls how he pulled his hand when he saw her in fire, rudra says I cant believe my hand is fine, he says only few hours then we will be at home, paro thinks that only you will go to home and I will go away from you, rudra says Mumbai was good, you did right to ask me so stay there, paro says I also liked it, rudra says I wanna say something.. paro turns her face other side and wipes her tears, rudra holds paor’s hand. she looks at him, rudra says takes one rudrakash maala from her hand, she says what are doing, she says remember you said that I can take it back when I forgive you, he says there is nothing left to be forgiven so I am taking it, he ask paro why are you crying, paor thinks that I have to leave you that’s why I am crying, I am afraid. paro says nothing, rudra says you stay here I will come, he looks at her and says don’t dispear like earlier, he leaves, paro think what I am doing, I cant live in dreams, I have to go from his life, I have to fulfill my promise, I have only few days with him, paro questions herself that will she be able to foget him, will she be able to live without him, he is like kid, he saved me everytime. Scene 2 Laila is in tension, she says this means this thakurian is rudra’s mother, does rudra know about it, if I tell him truth then he will come here and will take away his mother but will he leave paro here, he cant leave paro but he wants his mother, I think rudra will come here, beat tej and will take his mother and I will stay here, he will not take me, I will remain spy for him. paro is waiting for rudra in train, she looks at him and smiles, he smiles back at her, she is in tears, gaaliyan song plays. paro is afraid, she says now you totally fine rudra, I have fulfill my promise to bhole nath, rudra ask shopkeeper to show him red bangles. paro gets up from seat and start going from there, she is crying, she comes out of train and looks at rudra buying bangles, she keep looking at him, she leaves from there and goes out of station, rudra buys bangles and comes in train, he finds paro missing from seat and says she is again joking. Scene 3 Laila thinks that I came here so I will take something from there, but not message some other thing. tej comes to Laila and gives her money for her work, Laila says I don’t need it, tej says what happened you were burning like bomb nad now you are calm, Laila says you are good person, you have good dealer and there is no gold which is more golden than Laila so I will not take it but I want to make a drink for you, he denies, she says you showed me way to rudra so make me drink for you in return, he says okay make, she makes and gives it to tej, tej says I wanna ask that you came to know that thakurain loves rudra a lot, she is his mother so don’t you have any questions regarding me and thakurain, Laila says I wanna meet thakurian, he ask why? she says I wanna tell her that I am going to ask forgiveness from rudra from her side, he says I got it that you wanna show her that you are good person, he ask his man to take her to thukarain, she says you will not come? he says I am dealing with you so I have to trust and you know how to deal. Laila thinks that this is my 1st step that I will save rudra’s mother. SCene 4 rudra is searching fro paro at station frantically, he shouts her name, he gets Maithili’s call, she says I was calling you, did you get train, he says yes, she says make me talk to paro, rudra says paro is lost, she came with me to train but now she disappeared, if she is doing joke then.. she ask is your hand is fine? he says yes but how you know? she says this means paro left you in real.. he ask you what. she cries and says she left us all, she promised god when you were in hospital that she will leave you when you get fine and now your hand is fine so she left us all, mobile falls from rudra’s hand and he is in shock, he recalls paro asking for his one day in Mumbai to spend with him then he recalls maithli’s words about paro leaving him. Scene 5 Laila comes to tahkurian, she offers wine to tej’s man, he denies but she lures him, he take it and is busy in drinking, laial takes key from his pocket, she says to thakurian that she came to free her, thakurian says no you are wth tej, Laila says no and open her chains, tej’s man ask Laila what she is doing, laial is shocked. rudra is at station, all heart broken, he recalls paro asking him to fill her maang, he recalls paro professing her love for him. paro is sitting in corner of station, rudra and paro both are crying, they are in pain, rudra’s eyes falls on paro, paro thinks that our togetherness was till now, you left from here and now I will leave from here too. she gets up to go, rudra runs behind her, rudra throws bangles in her way, he says you wanted to leave me, paro looks at him shocked. Category:Episodes